New Beginings
by Savi Wolfe
Summary: Normal? What's that? Cause it sure isn't me! Savannah's family just moved to La Push and she has caught the eye of a certain angry wolf. Though, her temper is just as bad. Paul, gets to know the adventurous Savvy as he discovers her darkest secrets. Matching his anger, dangerousness and all around need for speed, could there be another thing they have in common? She wolf genes?
1. Pilot

I'm not exactly what you call 'A normal Girl'. I'm a storm with skin. Or at least that's what my dad says. For example, what I consider fun to pass the time is not what most people enjoy, let alone find morally ethical. I like to hunt, go to the gun range, train my agility dogs, go to the gym, Ariel gymnastics in the back yard, knife throwing, and the list goes on. So, as you can see, I'm not 'normal' but I could care less. Oh, and here's another thing, I couldn't give a rat's ass about boys. I will admit some are descent looking but in the end are stuck up jerks who only care about hot girls with nice butts. Anyway, today we are finally arriving in Forks, Washington. My dad just retired from the military and got a job as head of some branch of 'Apple' that is creating a new division up here. I loved being a Navy military brat. Moving around, meeting new people, new places, plus I want to go into Air Force ROTC when I grow up. So, being a daughter of Captain, gave me a birds eye view of all the action. I love the gym, shooting and combat, so I'm obviously a perfect fit. My dad even trains me, and he couldn't be prouder, If I do say so my self, and I do. I absolutely love my family and love doing stuff with them, but right now I want to be anywhere but with them. Presently, I am stuck in a car for a week with them all.

"Dad, the dogs are picking on the cat again! How much longer? I can't control them forever!" When we move across country, we take one car and ship the other. So basically, Four humans, three dogs and one cat in one car for a week. And we NEVER have problems. I was being sarcastic…

"Ten more minutes Savannah. I think you and your animals can manage." My dad is never rude, but all the fur brats are my pets, my problem, my responsibility. Get the picture.

"Fine, but hurry please. Chase won't shut up about Fortnight, and I'm about to cut my ears off!"

"HEY, Ninga is a Fortnight GOD!" My brother is VERY passionate about Fortnight, obviously.

"Chase, there is only one God, and Ninga is not it." God bless mothers.

"We are here!" Finally! Thank GOD! I was about to murder someone. I jump out of the car letting all three dogs out to explore their new backyard. Our cat ran off towards the forest. He is such a wild cat. I mean, he survived living on an airbase, the desert, and a lot of other crazy weather conditions, so this is a walk in the park for him. The moving truck is here, and the guys are unloading our stuff into the house. My dad wanted his retirement home to be by its self, so our house is all by its self. There is the main house but there is also a guest house/barn thing that I claimed. I was so excited about the barn. That was going to be my room. Since the house only had four bedrooms I could have stayed in there, but I need A LOT of space. For my sewing machines, gym equipment, weapons, plus ALL the animals live in my room, so you get the picture. I need my space.

"Dad, the dogs and I are going to my room!" We had the barn fixed up with ac and heating and installed an alarm, flooring, the works. I may not be a girly girl, but I'm daddy's princess, and the princess gets what she wants.

"Dogs, Come!" My three 'angels' come when they are called. What can I say, I'm the pack leader. The barn perfect, there's a loft for my bed and the entire floor for my hobbies. The movers where right behind me with my stuff.

"Hey Jerry, just put those over there."

"Alright, say, why are you staying in the barn? A really nice barn at that."

"I have a lot of hobbies."

"These are some funny hobbies."

We always make friends with our movers since we are trusting them with ALL our stuff. Hey, in a crazy world you got to trust someone. After almost five hours of unpacking, I am done! My room was painted neon green and white. My bed, dresser, jewelry cabinet and school desk are all white, so everything matches. I have stairs up to my loft where my bed, dog beds and bathroom are. Under the loft I have my school desk, clothes cabinets, armory, sewing table and some storage space. Of course, my three babies already found their beds and some how the cat found his way to the window seat. I better head back home for dinner, mmmhmmm food.

"Mom, what's for supper?" My mother already unpacked the kitchen stuff and is working on making us food.

"You are always thinking about food, Savannah!" My mother is always joking about how much I eat and how 'unlady' like it is.

"Don't pester the poor girl, she eats so she can grow big and strong, like me." My dad flexes his muscles in front of my mother. She just laughs at her ex-military husband who is showing off his biceps.

"Get your over sized biceps out of my pizza, Christopher!" I may not like guys that way, but my parents are definitely, in love. I don't believe in love at first, maybe because it has never happened but whatever. After dinner I made my way back to the barn. Its only thirty or so feet from the main house but I still don't like walking in the dark without a weapon.

+Snap+

I whip my head around in the dark looking for the source. Since I began training, my reflexes have grown stronger. Looking out into the woods I thought I saw something, no it's just my imagination. My room is unpacked and clean. I take a long hot shower, the warm water running down my back. My pj's for me consist of boy shorts a sports bra. Not exactly proper but we are beyond that. I collapsed on my bed with four of my favorite creatures in the world. Dreaming of what adventures are to come.


	2. Meeting the Main Man

Ugh, how did I end up on the floor? My question was soon answered by the snore I heard. Dogs, can't live with them, can't survive life without them. Saturday is my favorite day of the week. No school or gym training, just me the woods and my riffle. I pull on my combat boots with my cargo pants and tank top. Breakfast should be ready right about now.

"Hey mom, I'm going into the forest today."

"Sure, just bring the dogs with you, just in case you need some protection. I hear there have been wolfs around here."

"Mom first of all, I am the most dangerous thing in these woods, second I am bringing my .243 so I'll be hunting. I should bring back a doe by tonight." My mom nods. I have hunted since before I could walk and haven't failed bringing home meat. Let's just say we never have to walk down the meat isle at the store.

"Fine, just be safe. Don't forget we have a meeting with one of your father's old friends tomorrow, so don't stay up too long."

"Bye mother." I quickly run out the door before she can pester me some more about the un lady like skills I have. Time to explore! New home, new land, new secrets to unlock. Sherman, Longstreet, Pickett and I made our way into the beautiful dense wood. Getting lost has never been a problem for me, plus the dogs always lead me home. They are my most trusted friends. If they don't like you, I don't like you, if they trust you, I trust you. They are never wrong. All of the sudden, they stop and start growling in one direction. I prepare my self and draw my rifle to firing position.

"Show yourself!" I yell. It is no animal. My dad taught me how to hunt and track before I could even walk. It is a human, I know it.

"Please call off the dogs, I mean you no harm." Shit, he is hot.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I haven't lowered my weapon and won't till I know myself and my friends are safe. See what I mean about the 'not normal' part?

"My name is Paul and I would appreciate it, if you would stop aiming a gun at my head. I sort of like my face and would like it to stay intact." I lower my weapon. Putting it back into its sling.

"It's a rifle." I say in an annoyed tone. Something is off about him. No one can sneak up on me. At least no one human. The dogs stopped growling and started smelling him.

"Sorry, rifle. What's your name then?" Why is he shirtless? This is so distracting.

"Savannah." Damn it! Why did I answer!?

"Why haven't I seen you at High School before?"

"I'm homeschooled and I just moved here. I'm sorry I should really be going. Dogs, home!" Immediately, my three companions are at my side.

"Woah, they listen really well."

"I am their pack leader, they have to listen. It was really, interesting, meeting you, but I really need to get home now."

"Wait, let me walk you home. These forests are filled with dangerous wolves." He said that like it's a bad thing. I would actually like to see one of these creatures.

"They won't mess with me, they will know an alpha when they see one. Plus, if any got too close there's always plan b." I point to the gun mounted on my back. He smirks.

"I guess they will . Now, can I still walk you home?" Say no, say NO DAMN IT!

"Yeah, sure. Its just this way." We started to walk towards the house.

"So, your homeschooled, what exactly 'is' that?" Public schoolers, so medieval.

"Its where your parents or your-self are the teachers. You still use text books, but some classes can be online, with a recorded or live teacher."

"Woah, so basically your smart enough to be a teacher?! I practically failed all my classes." I let out a small laugh. What the hell! I don't laugh.

"I don't know about that, but maybe." Up ahead a see a deer about 180 yards away. "Paul, don't move." I say sternly. Slowly a lay down on the ground, in sniper firing position.

"What are you doing? Please don't shoot me, I swear I'm not going to hurt you!" Ugh… Boys.

"I'm getting dinner, now shhhh."

"That deer is like 200 yards away, you will never make it." Haters gonna hate, as the awful song once went.

"180 yards actually, and never doubt a military brat with an .243."

"I have so many questions about that sentence, but…" BANG!

"Dead on the spot! That's dinner for at least a month! Come on pretty boy, lets go find us a deer!" We started to walk towards the dead doe, the dogs already there.

"Woah, your one hell of a shot for a girl."

"For a girl? Don't make me laugh, that shot was phenomenal. Now hold this, I need to get this back home." I hand him my rifle and sling the 130 pound deer over my shoulders. His eyes bulge with surprise, but low and behold, no smart ass comment was made.

"You are just full of surprises. And how the hell is someone so tiny carrying that!?" Damn, spoke too soon.

"You would not believe." He chuckles are we start walking towards the house. I can feel Paul staring at me, but I refuse look back. Boys are not trust worthy. They are jerks who will break your heart with the first chance they are given.

"Is this you?"

"Yeah, just over here." We walk behind the barn where I have my deer gutting stand already set up for just this special occasion.

"What's that?" He points over to my aerial silks hanging in the tree.

"Oh, that is my aerial gymnastics. It's just a hobby."

"This may sound stupid but, what is aerial gymnastics?" I don't blame him, not many people know about it let alone do it.

"I climb up and do tricks and flips up and down it." He just stares at me, though I'm used to it.

"Ok, what other crazy stuff can you do?" Should I tell him? He is going to think I'm crazy. Wait… maybe I should. Evil laugh time!

"Do you want the short list or extremely long list?" Oh, this should be good.

"Long list please." Here goes.

"Ok hold your pants, so I do dance, gymnastics, point ballet, I train therapy and agility dogs, I am an expert marksman, Aerial gymnast, Equestrian, barrel racer, knife thrower, gym acholic, I love theater and singing, and wolfs are literally my inner spirt." Shocked is putting it lightly.

"That explains a lot…" Well, there goes my first shot at a friend.

"Now, you are going to think I'm crazy just like literally everyone I have ever met. Sorry…" I mutter as I grab a gutting knife.

"Wait, why are you sorry? You are literally the most interesting person I have ever met. And what do you mean 'like everyone' else?"

"Where we moved from, I only had one true friend and before that I had two, but they hated each other. I'm not really a people person, more of a dog, wolf, weapons, animal person. People don't really like me, they judge. Animals, they don't judge, they are always there for you. Dogs have been more encouraging than people have ever been. And I don't really know why I'm telling you this, and now I am just rambling!"

"Well I think its cute." DAMN I AM BLUSHING!

"Well, thanks for helping me get this deer back. It was nice meeting you, Paul."

"You too Savannah, I hope to see more of you very soon." He waves and leaves.


	3. One Shot, One Kill

I gut the deer, keeping the skin, ribs, hind quarters and back straps. I put it in the freezer and head inside the main house.

"Savannah Misner you missed lunch young lady. Where have you been?"

"I met someone, and he helped me carry a doe I shot back home." Please, mother don't ask about him! Please don't!

"HE?! Was he cute? What's his name?" Oh. My…

"Mom please, his name is Paul and sort of." I mutter under my breath. I glance over to the table to see my father sitting with a man.

"Oh, Savannah, this is Quil Senior. He is a very close old friend of your father." My mother gestures.

"Oh, Hi." I give a small smile.

"Hello young lady. Pleasure to meet you. Did I hear you mention something about a Paul? Paul Lathoe maybe?" Huh, interesting.

"Umm, yes? I didn't get his last name but he's tall, tan, looks like he's on steroids times ten." He lets out a laugh.

"Yep, that's him. Good kid, temper though. He is apart of my tribe." I nod.

"It was nice meeting you, but I have homework." I excuse myself and run back to my barn.

Paul Pov:

"And she really held you at gun point?" I nod. "Ok, she is really perfect for you, Paul."

"And you would not believe all the things she can do." I am so proud of my imprint. She is literally the definition of perfect.

"OOOOOWOOOO, Paul your already whipped!"

"SHUT UP Quil. She throws knifes, shoots deer from 200 yards away, and she loves wolfs. She is literally perfect."

"Throwing knifes, really?" Embry says, doubting me.

"And she is an Alpha." That made everyone stop.

"Of werewolfs?" Sam is now interested.

"No, she has three dogs, I think one is a wolf but, they listen to her, like a lot. We don't even obey Sam as much as they listen to her. She told one to attack me and he listen and…"

"Wait, wait, wait! Your imprint told her wolf-dog to attack you?!" Seth, always late to conversation.

"Yeah, but she called him off and…"

"That is hilarious! She really is perfect for you!"

"Shut up BLACK!" I swear if he didn't have alpha blood, I would kill him. "I am going to see my imprint now, if your damn asses will move, I'll be going now."

"Paul, be careful!"

"I will Emily!" I run out the door and phase into my wolf form. I start running. The dirt beneath my paws, the wind in my fur, and I can almost smell Savannah's sweat scent. Black chamomile and lavender, it's so intoxicating. Her barn is less than hundred yards away. I stop at the edge of the forest, looking into the barn windows. I see her dogs, but no Savannah. I let out a small whimper.

"So, you're the one that's been watching me!" I whip around. How the hell did someone sneak up on me?! Savannah, she must have been up in the tree. Damn, she is in a sports bra and leggings. "You know, watching people from the trees is creepy. But, you're a wolf, so maybe that's what you do." She's taking to me like I am some old friend. I looked at her very confused to what is happening. She doesn't even seemed fazed that I am a horse sized wolf who could kill her with one swipe of my paw. "Do you have a name? You have to have an owner, because you are way to calm around me to be a normal wolf." I let out a small bark. She slowly approaches me, reaching out to pet my head. I meet her hand half way, letting her hand scratch my ear. My leg starts thumping as she scratches the sweet spot.

"You are adorable! So, do you have an owner buddy?" I shake my head no.

"So, do you have a name?" I nod yes.

"The fact that your nodding to my questions is stare but I've seen weirder. I'm going to have to guess, aren't I?" I give her a wolf smirk.

"Ok, Bob, Moon, Jerry, King, Alex, Captain?" Nope, not even close. I tilt my head to the side.

"Well, I'm sorry, it's not like I can read your mind. It's not like, your name is Paul!" I give her a happy bark, jumping on her, licking your face.

"OK, OK, I get it! Your name is Paul! Stop licking me!" I get off her but continue to pester her with wolf kisses.

"Ok, stop with the licking. I already get enough from my dogs! Is your name really Paul? That's so weird, I met someone today named Paul." I can't wait to tell her.

"It is going to be getting dark soon and its bath day for the dogs, so I really have to go." I whimper a sad cry.

"You can come too. I'm sure the 'Brat Pack' would love a new wolfy friend." I bark happily.

"Ok, come on. Just don't let my parents see you. They swear that if I bring home another dog, they will get rid of me!"

We started making our way towards the barn door. She opens the door letting me in, locking it behind her. WOW. It is so cool inside here. Not what I expected from a girl. There's a sewing table, punching bag, a loft, and an entire corner dedicated to weapons. I just fell in love again. Her three dogs came barreling towards me once they saw me. They sniffed me and barked happily. I wonder what they would think if they saw me phasing.

"Sherman, Longstreet, Pickett and Bushy meet Paul. Paul these are my most loyal friends, the 'Brat Pack'." Even the cat came up to showing me no fear what's so ever. This family looks strait into the eyes of danger and say 'Move.'

"Ok, so today is bath day, so that's what I have to do." She walked into her bath room grabbing towels and dog shampoo. She made all three dogs sit obediently in the abnormally large bath tub. I sat next to her, really wanting to join in the fun for some reason. It was probably the imprint. What the heck, I could use a bath. I climbed in the bath tub, next to the three other dogs. This by far is the strangest and most out of character thing I've ever done.

"Do you want a bath too, buddy?"

I bark happily. After a while I felt the need to shake the water off. All hell broke loose! Bubbles and water went flying everywhere! By the time she finished washing and drying all of us, the bath room looked like a bubble bomb went off. She smiled happily at us. Four clean fluffy dogs and one very unhappy cat walked out of the bath room. Well, the cat ran like hell. Savannah, on the other hand looked like a mess.

"Alright, dogs out I need a shower now." We all ran out of the bathroom, jumping onto her bed.

Savannah's Pov:

By the time I finished bathing all five animals I was soaking wet and smelly. I took a hot shower with what water we had left. I cleaned up the bath room and got dressed in a sports bra and shorts. I walked out of the bath room to find four dogs sleeping on my bed. "Hey, that's my bed! Who said you guys could sleep on my bed?" I make my way over to my bed, climbing on to the little corner that's left.

"You guys, you know that this is mine, right? You have a dog beds." Paul curls around me, surrounding me with himself.

"That's not what I meant, Paul. I sort of feel awkward calling you Paul. I keep seeing that guy I met earlier, when I call you that. You need a nick name anyway. What about, Pablo? It means Paul in Spanish. That way it won't get confusing when I tell you about him." She wants to talk about me, to me? I whimper happily.

"I wish I could keep you, but my parents would kill me. Ok, if your, staying, I'm sleeping. Good night guys."

That was the best sleep I have ever had. Although, there where four sleeping dogs plus me on an only a full bed, I managed to not fall off. I sit up, yawning while stretching my arms. Pablo is curled around me and while the other three are around Pablo. I manage to wiggle myself out of the fur pit that is my bed. I need to get dressed. I pull on skinny jeans and a cropped sweat shirt with combat boots. The dogs are still asleep, so I grab my throwing knifes and head out side to my targets. There is nothing more peaceful then throwing knifes at trees in the middle of the forest, alone.


	4. Only for You

Paul's Pov:

I got to sleep with my beautiful imprint. Best sleep of my life. I yawn, stretching out my huge legs. I glance around the room. Savannah is not here. DAMN IT where is my imprint. I run down the stairs and out the barn door. I lift my head up smelling the air for a whiff of her scent. I take off towards the woods. She is in here somewhere. What if she was taken by a vampire or worse?! I turn a corner and see her throwing her knifes into trees. Charging towards her I tackle her to the ground smothering her with wolf kisses. "UGH! Dog slobber! I guess I should have told you where I was going before leaving, huh?" I collapse my head into her lap. She can't do that to me, I almost had a heart attack. "You are very protective aren't you bud?" I let out a wolf purr, as she scratches my head. Then I hear a howl. "That's your pack isn't it?" I stand, not wanting to leave my girl. "Its ok, go. You can come back anytime." I turn around one last time before dashing off into the woods.

"Paul, where have you been? You missed your patrol!" Sam says crossing his arms.

"I was with my imprint, ok?!"

"Wait one second, you smell fruity, like coconut. Why?" Thank you, Jacob for pointing that out. Now they'll now.

"Myimprintgavemeabathwithherdogs…"

"What was that, Paul?" Damn you Quil!

"I was in my wolf form and she invited me inside her barn. She was giving her dogs a bath and decided to give me one too, ok?!" They all burst out laughing.

"Give me a brake. She wouldn't let me spend the night unless I did anyway, so I didn't have a choice! You try saying no to your imprint, because it is damn HARD!"

"He's not wrong. Saying no to Claire is like ripping my heart out. So, you spent the night in her room. She didn't freak out that you are a horse sized wolf hanging out with her?"

"No, she never even flinched. In fact, she even managed to sneak up on me. Man, you should see her. She has an armory in her bedroom, and she's homeschooled. I'm going to invite her to the bond fire this weekend. Leah, you would love her. She's got spunk."

"Yeah, well I'll be the judge of that."

"Sam, can I have today off. I would like to go see her in human form. I'll do extra shifts tomorrow."

"Of course, go."

"Thanks Sam." I get in my truck and drive off towards Savannahs house. When I pull up, I don't see any cars, her parents must not be home. I walk out to the barn and the dogs come running. I have a feeling they know what I am. "Hey guys, where's Savannah?" The dogs start trothing off behind the barn. As I turn the corner I see a four-wheeler and someone under it. "Hey, stranger, whatcha doing under there?" She pokes her head out from under, and smiles. "Oh, hey Paul. I'm just trying to fix this engine. Can you hand me that wrench?" I hand her the wrench. "Is there anything you can't do?" She smirks. "Making friends without scarring them." She climbs out from under the machine, whipping off her hands. "Hey, you made one." I say handing her another tool. She grins. "Oh really, who?" Sarcasm too, she's a keeper. "Me. Speaking of, my tribe is having a bonfire this weekend, and I was wondering if you wanted to come. There will be kids our age, it could be a chance for you to make friends. We aren't like normal kids, we're all differenttoo." She thinks about it for a second.

"Ok, only if we play thirty-one questions. I met you like yesterday."

"I thought it was twenty-one questions?"

"Yeah well, but I need more information."

"Ok but only if I can ask questions too, deal?"

"Deal. Favorite color?"

"Blue. You?"

"Red. Favorite movie series?"

"Marvel."

"Really? Me too!"

"Ok, favorite animal?"

"Wolf. OK, umm, how old are you?"

"Eighteen. You?"

"Sixteen."

This went on forever, not that I'm complaining. I like hearing her voice. We talked about all sorts of things. From her old home, to all the places she has lived. The one thing I really wanted to ask was about her boyfriend, so I did.

"Wow, your boyfriend is a lucky guy."

"I don't have a boyfriend." Boom… that's how it's done.

"Why not?"

"Well, no afence, but your kind is not exactly trustworthy." Someone hurt her, didn't he.

"What happened? Wait, sorry that was really personal."

"No, its ok. I should probably tell someone other than my dogs. Anyway, my best friend and I grew really close and he wanted to date me and told me he loved me, and I wasn't really just yet. So, we decided to wait six months. Things were great, until one night at a 4-H meeting some girls told me he was dating and taking some girl to prom. When I asked him about he denied everything. He ended up not talking to me anymore and avoiding me like the plague. He ended up with that girl all summer, till she left him for his friend. Then he tried to get back together with me. I of course said no, but yeah, that's my sad story." WHAT A JERK! HOW DARE HE HURT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!

"Woah, I'm so sorry. That's awful, but its his loss." She smiles.

"Thank you. But please don't feel sorry about it. I never really fit in with girls and most of my friends where guys, so I had a lot of protectors, not that I need it." She said through a laugh.

"So, have you decided yet, on the bonfire?"

"Yeah, I think I'll come. Where is it, exactly?"

"First Beach. Its about 20 minutes away. Will you need a ride?"

"Well, possibly, but I would really like to get this thing up and running, since I don't have a car."

"Did any help? I work in a garage, so I know a thing or two."

"Yeah, can you take a look?" I walk over to the four-wheeler, lifting the hood.

"Well, it looks fine, but the engine needs some work. We could get it done in maybe two or three days."

"We? So, your helping me now?" She crosses her arms as she sits down on the four-wheeler.

"Yeah, if you will let me. Plus, you need me." I cross my arms, smirking.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Now whata say we get started." I hand her a wrench.

"Ok, how much to you charge?"

"Nothing. For you, its free." She gives me a look of surprise.

"Nothing? Oh, come on, you want to do this for free? There has to be something."

"Just let me help, and maybe let me take you out to dinner." She looks so confused but adorable.

"Are you asking me out, Paul?" She hands me some bolts.

"If I am are you saying yes?" She pauses thinking for a moment.

"Ok, but only if you let me help pay for it. I already feel bad."

"Deal. Shake on it?" She smiled shaking my hand.


	5. Horse Sized Protector

I have never had I guy this interested in me without him wanting something in return. He is being way too nice. There is something up about him, I just can't place it. Anyway, we where working on the four-wheeler for over an hour, talking about random stuff, when he had to leave for dinner. I pushed the machine back into the garage closing the door. When I turn around, Pablo is sitting right in front of me.

"Ghez, Pablo don't do that! You scared the crap out of me! And you can't be out in the open! What if someone saw you? Come on." I walked over to the barn opening it just enough to let Pablo in. "Now, what are you doing here?" Pablo trots over to a dog bed and lays down. "Ok, who said you could stay here?" He just grunts. "Ok, fine you can stay. Are you thirsty? It's probably close to dinner time." I walk over to the dog bowls feeding Sherman, Longstreet and Pickett. And then I go over and sit next to Pablo, stroking his head.

"Ok, I have a question. Are all wolves in Washington this friendly to new people, or is it just you?" He just lays his head into my lap. "OK, I'm guessing its just you." I stand and go over to my sewing table. And start working on my latest project, making collars. Pablo comes over and sits down next to me. "Do you like it? I thought the dogs could use new collars and I thought maybe I could make it."

I hold up a brown leather collar with Longstreet's name on it. "You know when I was younger, I wanted to be a Vet, but now I know what I want to be. What is that you might ask? Well I want to go into Air Force ROTC. I also want to major in Criminal Justice or aviation. Also, I'm realizing I am talking to a wolf and you can't understand a word I'm saying." Pablo puts his paw in my lap. "You know, you act more human than wolf. Are you even a wolf? Because I love wolfs and you look nothing like any of the types of wolves I have studied. Not the real ones at least." He gives me a confused wolf look.

"Who know, werewolves. Men phasing into gigantic beasts, protecting humans and stuff. I really like all the mythical creatures. Mermaids, Werewolf's, shape shifters, Vampires, but my favorites are mermaids and werewolves. When I was like thirteen, I bought mermaid tales that I could wear and swim in. I still do but it's silly." He whimper's "My abuela is from Puerto Rico and would tell me stories about packs of werewolf's who protect humans from evil beings. She is native American, so she loads of legends to tell. Warriors, protectors, guardians, imprinting, white wolfs, the different levels of the packs. Yeah, well too bad they don't exist, because that would be awesome! When I was younger, I thought that I maybe even be one. My Abuela said that I might have the white wolf gene, but that's silly." Pablo whimpers at what I said last.

Paul's Pov:

I lied when I said I had to go home for dinner. I wanted to come back in wolf form because maybe she would tell me more about herself than if I was human. My wolf has gained her trust a lot faster than I thought. She let me inside and I decided to make my self comfortable on one of her dog beds she set out for me. She started telling me about what she wanted to be when she grew up, and then she started to tell me about her interest in the super natural. She likes werewolf's! This made my wolf jump for joy, but I didn't want to freak her out. Though I wonder if it even would?

So far, she has been completely fine with everything, so maybe this would be easier than I thought. She continues working on the collar and I go back to sleeping on the dog bed. Tomorrow is the bonfire and everyone is very excited to my imprint. I was always against imprinting. I thought I would get stuck with some frilly, clingy, make up crazy girl who needs constant attention. I got the exact opposite. A fiery, knife throwing, talented, carefree, wolf loving, tom boy. Who has just enough spit fire to match mine. I better get home to tell everyone the plan for the bonfire. I walk over to the barn door, whimpering to be let out. Savannah walks over to open the door. Before letting me go, she embraces me in a wolf hug. "Some time you should bring over some of your wolf friends. That is if they can handle the rambling." She opens the door, letting me run off into the woods. The pack links minds.

_Paul, where have you been? Embry asks_

_With my imprint. Meet at Sam's, I need to prep you on Savannah._

_Is she that big of a problem? Jacob asks_

_Not in the least bit, she is just, different. Just meet me there._

After a few minutes, most of the pack is in Sam's living room.

"So, why did we all need to be here exactly, Paul?" Sam asks.

"She knows." Everyone looks confused.

"Her grandmother was apart of a pack. She told Savannah the stories. She even told her that she might have the gene, a white wolf. But she just believes they are stories." Everyone is shocked. Old Quil speaks up.

"The Misner's are old friends of mine. It is true that her grandmother is from a tribe in Puerto Rico, and her father was a werewolf as well. Though, not a white one. White wolves only go to females, so it is very possible that she has the gene. They know of the tribe and what their daughter could be. At the time I didn't know Paul had imprinted on her, so we need to inform her family about that. I asked if they wanted to come to the bonfire, but since Chris does not Phase anymore, he said it wasn't necessary. I am assuming Paul is going to ask her to come."

"Wait, go back. So, your saying that she knows the legends, because her grandmother was apart of a pack and she might be white wolf?!" Everyone stares at Quil for an answer.. Then Billy speaks.

"White wolves are extremely rare and hold great power, because they have alpha's alpha blood. If Savannah is in fact a white wolf and Paul imprinted on her and she doesn't know what she really is, she could be very dangerous. She will need training."

"She already is." I say matter of factly.

"That's what I wanted to tell you about. She is a little well, different to other girls. In a good way. Most of you already know that I met her because she held me at gun point. But let's just say she is well acquainted with most weapons and has an armory in her room."

"Ok, I like her already." Leah speaks up.

"Ok, what weapons exactly?" Young Quil asks.

"Well I'm pretty sure anything with a trigger she has mastered. Her dad is ex-military and she wants to go into the Air Force. She also is really good at throwing knifes, boxing, and her hand to hand combat is pretty damn good. She was beating the crap out of her punching last night, so yeah…" I wait for everyone's responses.

"Wow Paul, and you were worried about getting a prissy girl. What else should we know?" Embry says through a laugh.

"Well, she has a terrible past with boys, so don't, don't be weird. She also mentioned that she has never had girl friends and that she had mostly guy friends, so don't avoid her either."

"Gez, how do you know all this? You have known her for what? A week?" Sam questions.

"Well I sort of have been visiting her in wolf form and she talks a lot. She doesn't know anyone yet and from what I can tell, her animals have been more there for her than people."

"What do you mean?" Leah asks.

"I don't know that yet, but what I do now is this. She was different than normal girls and was probably rejected. Boys accepted her when the girls wouldn't. Her dogs are her best friends and she loves everything about wolves. She might even be one for all we know. I will also have you know that if any of you try to come on to her, she will most likely throw a knife at your head. Then I will rip you to shreds." They all tense up.

"Ok, ok we get it. You both are dangerous. So, does that mean she is coming then." I nod.

"Well, I for one can't' wait to meet her. She sounds lovely and if you hurt her in any way it sounds like she can kick your butt pretty easily, so I won't have to do it." Emily winks at me.

"I'm also guessing you leaving to see her after this?" I nod.

"Just go Paul!" Emily says shooing me towards the door. I smile at her racing out the door. It's not too late and knowing her she is probably still up. I creep through the shadows up to her door. I scratch at the door, letting out a small whimper. Savannah opens the door. "I'm guessing your back for the night?" I prance through the door over to my dog bed, getting comfy. Her three dogs already asleep on her bed. "Did you bring a friend?" Who?! Another wolf. I race over to the window, looking out. Seth. That boy always knows how to push my buttons. I walk out the barn door towards the Seth.

_"__What are you doing here Seth?" I ask slightly annoyed _

_"__I wanted to see the white wolf, I heard about her from the meeting_."

_ "__She doesn't know what she is yet." Seth looks confused. "She might not even be one, Seth." _

"So, who are you?" I whip my head around. How does she keep sneaking up on me?! Seth backs up a little.

"Hey, I won't hurt you little guy. Are you a friend of Pablo?" Seth looks at me, confused. "_Nickname." _Seth nods.

"Do you want to come inside? Its' a lot warmer." Seth looks at me, I nod. Savannah leads us inside, Seth looks around warily. I go back to my bed, watching Seth as Savannah approaches him.

"So, are you apart of Pablo's pack?" I smirk on the inside, if only she knew. Seth slowly nods.

"I'm not going to try to guess your name too, so what about Diego. It means little warrior in Spanish." Seth wags his tail happily. I smirk knowing everyone is going to love her.

"You know I should open a wolf hotel! Are you spending the night too?" Seth looks over to me, I nod again.

"I am going to need more dog beds." Savannah mutters as she walks over to a closet and pulls out another dog bed. Damn, how many does she have?

"I bought these for my dogs, but as you can see, they have taken over my bed. They won't even miss them." She glances over her shoulder, looking at the three fuzzy beast who have taken over her bed.

"You are a cute little guy, aren't you?" She starts scratching Seth's head, who is haft way asleep. I walk over, nudging her back with my head, whimpering quietly.

"OH, I'm sorry your cute too!" I collapse in her lap, with her stroking my head. Soon enough she falls asleep hugging my head. Using me as a pillow and a blanket.

The morning sun pierced through the barn widows, as the reality of today set in. Its bonfire day and I still have to help finish her four-wheeler. Seth, still asleep perfectly comfy, is still asleep on the dog bed. Something shifts under my paw, Savannah had managed to use my arm as a blanket and pillow and fell asleep on me. She wakes up.

"Well, good morning fluffy boy." Fluffy!? I am not a cute little fluffy boy! Then she scratches behind my ear, and my eyes roll back into my head. Ok yes, I'm a fluffy cute boy.

"I'm guessing you both have to leave?" Seth and I stand up and stretch as she opens the barn door. Seth was about to leave, when she stopped her. "You come back, sometime buddy. Your always welcome here." Seth nudges her head with his and runs off into the forest.

"You keep an eye on him, ok bud?" I lick her face softy, burring my head in her neck. "Ok, go back to your pack." And with that I run off into the morning air.


	6. Four Wheeler

Savannah's Pov:

Wolves are an interesting thing. They can have many sides. Warrior, friend, protector but all one creature. My grandmother always told me stories about wolves, packs, imprints, Indians, everything. She always said there is a battle between two wolves in every soul. One Good wolf and one bad wolf and they are fighting for dominance. The one that wins is the one you feed. My grandmother told me to feed both wolves and I'll survive the war. I should be terrified of the wolves that have been sleeping in my room but I'm not. They are scary, dangerous, and quite frankly I have seen horses that are smaller but I don't have fear towards them. I just met Diego yesterday, but I can already tell he is the pack baby. Pablo on the other hand is a warrior. He's not the alpha but a very high rank, Beta maybe. He is obviously the strongest. I have seen strong wolves but he has some biceps! Wait! Am I attracted to a wolf? No, though he is super cute, for a wolf. Paul, on the other hand is really hot. Though, he only sees me as a friend, so nothing will ever happen. FOCUS, Savannah! You have a bonfire today and a really cute guy is going to be there. Well, a really cute guy is helping you fix up your four-wheeler and then you'll see him at the bonfire. I get dressed in my comply clothes and let all the dogs outside. I run inside the house for breakfast.

"MOM, YOU HERE?"

"Yeah, in here." I walk into the kitchen.

"Can I go to a bonfire tonight at the beach?" My mother looks at me suspiciously.

"Yes, will there be adults?"

"Yes mom. Paul invited me to go to one of his tribal gatherings."

"Really what tribe?"

"Quilete I think. I'm going to work on my baby in the garage." I grab a smoothie from the fridge and run out to the garage. Guess who's already there?

Shannon's Pov

Savannah ran out of the house with her smoothie.

"Do you think she will turn?" I ask my husband as he wraps his arms around me.

"I don't know. She knows the legends and we are on pack territory. Maybe, it will trigger something."

"What about the bonfire? Do you think she will piece it together?"

"Undoudetly."

Savannah's Pov

"Your late." Paul says crossing his arms.

"Technically, we never agreed on a time we just said today." I say smirking

"True, now lets get started." We started working on the four-wheeler while talking about random stuff. "Wait! You mean you don't like Star Wars!" Paul looks up from the hood, surprised.

"Yeah, my brother was obsessed with the movies and made me watch them ALL THE TIME! It sort of ruined it for me, but now he is obsessed with Fortnight, so he moved on."

"Yeah I guess that would go it. So what color are you painting her?"

"Her? It's a he and I think red camo with a silver skull should do the trick." I say as I climb on top. He gives me weird look. "What?"

"Its just usually when I do paint jobs for girls they don't ask for camo with skulls, more like pink and shinny crap like that. But I guess you aren't that type of girl, right?" He grins.

"Bingo. When it comes to girly crap, I'm not really into it. More like knifes, guns, trees, hanging out in the woods. That's what I like." He looks at me confused.

"You like the woods?"

"Yeah, I found I nice tree and hung my silks from it. Also, the woods are really peaceful, I like it out there."

"I probably should of seen that coming. Anyway, you still coming tonight?" I hand him the paint.

"Yeah, what's the address?" He hands me a piece of paper. We continue painting the four-wheeler. "So, your from the Quilete tribe, right?"

"Yeah, you'll get to meet some of the elders tonight, and a few members."

"Ok, so tell me about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me about your tribe. My grandmother was apart of a tribe in Puerto Rico and told me her tribe legends. Now I want to hear yours."

"Sure, but I don't want to tell you too much. You'll hear the main legend tonight." I nod.

"So, our main legend is that the members of the tribe can shift in wolves. The wolves are supposed to protect humans from vampires and defend the pact also…" I interrupt.

"You have wolf legends too. My grandmother told legends similar to that, but she also told me about imprinting." He looks up when I said imprinting.

"We have that too, you'll hear about it tonight."

"Thanks for helping me with this, I really appreciate it." He grins.

"Yeah, but remember you still own me. One date, nothing fancy but you still have to show."

"And I help pay." He chuckles.

"And done! He looks pretty damn good." We take a few steps back to admire our work.

"Yep, damn good. So what time should I be at the beach tonight?"

"6:00. Damn that's in two hours, I better get home before my mother woops my ass. See ya, tonight." We waves bye.

Damn he is hot, but focus he only likes you as a friend, so lets keep it that way. You have two hours to scrub off the oil off your skin, so make it count. I run inside to take a shower. I step out of the shower, dry my self off and rape my body in robe. I walk out of the bath room and nearly have a heart attack!

"Pablo! DON'T DO THAT! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I bend down to pet the gigantic wolf that is sitting in front of my bathroom door. He whimpers.

"No. No cute puppy whimpers, that is not going to work. Plus, I need to get dressed and your distracting me, so either help me or scoot." I walk over to my closet and rummage through my shirts.

"Ok, what about jeans, boots, and camo green shirt. I know its not the fanciest outfit, but I don't do fancy." I walk over to the bath room and change.

"How do I look?" I ask the wolf who has made himself comply on my bed. He wags his tail happily. "I'm still wandering why you are even hanging out with me? Don't wolves have better things to do than hang out with boring humans?" He gives a wolfly bark. "Alright buddy, I have to get going. See ya." I scratch his head before grabbing my helmet and walking over to my bike.


End file.
